


Spark

by Disquieting_thanatopsis



Series: Siseman [2]
Category: Siseman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18500347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disquieting_thanatopsis/pseuds/Disquieting_thanatopsis





	Spark

In the beginning there was a spark. There is Ten, Eve, and Nameless as The Ultimates, and are wondrous creators with mass amounts of power. They had quite curious minds and had made land of their very own. Ten had created Pavitra as her land, Eve had created Purgatory as her land, and Nameless had created Nechestiv as his land. But, after they had made land, they wanted to make more - so they decided that they would work together to make life. And they did. They had made their own horsemen of the apocalypse - Death as a wolf, War as a lion, Famine as a vulture, and Pestilence as a snake. The Ultimates were happy with the results, and then decided that they would go off and try to make their own beings. But Eve had already planned 12 beings of her own, so she went ahead and made them. She felt happy, as they had gotten along well and seemed happy and everything was okay. And just one day, one of them snapped. They have turned against their brethren and killed them in cold blood, and ran off to sleep underground, now lost to all. They have adopted the nickname The Deceiver. Eve had felt great pain and loss. Nameless and Ten comforted her and warned her to try to not make a repeat of the occurrence. For Eve had continued on, making more designs for beings. And in the end they had all made perfect designs. Ten had created the celestials, Eve had created the monsters, and Nameless had created the demons. And this is the basis of knowledge that you should know for this journey.


End file.
